


Sonic Adventure Saga: Act 5

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [6]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Marvel (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: Sonic and his friends try to regroup and prepare for their final battle with not only Robotnik, but also the Kill of Kills, Zoo-Cats, Old man Knuckles and his Sinister Six, and Goofy. But will things go as plan? Or will the military or the G.U.N splinter cell Off-Flower kill them long before they can save the day?





	1. Sonic

Sonic Adventure Saga  
Act 5: chapter one: Sonic

Sonic walked to the store to harass some of the town's people. But he also wanted to pick up a few things for his dinner plans tonight. He had managed to pick up a hot lady. Despite having her city taken over by an insane gang leader turned Warlord, she still wanted to have some freaky sex. Sonic was more than pleased. As he entered the supermarket, he heard a whisper beckoning him to the dumpsters in the back. Sonic responded by taking out his pistol and firing it in the sky, "NOT TODAY SATAN!!" he yelled as several citizens fled from the area. Sonic now became an active shooter, but he cared not for he was the Law. And as the Law, he could do as he pleases.

Suddenly Tails tackled Sonic to the ground. He, and 3 others carried Sonic to the dumpsters as Sonic screamed louder than the sun would sound if it had exploded right then. The sun decided not to explode as Sonic was a bitch. The sun wanted to be the one to kill Sonic.... And with a bat too. Maybe one day. 

Finally Tails taped Sonic's mouth shut and slapped him. "Listen closely Sonic. We need you to help us take out Robotnik's forces" Tails explained after he removed the tape. Sonic headbutted tails. Antoine punched Sonic, "Zat iz enough Hedgehog" 

"Fuck you bitch!" Sonic yelled. Antoine gave Sonic another punch to the face.

Sonic glared at Antoine whilst thinking how he was going to kill everyone here, including himself. He wished he had a grenade in his pocket. Except all he had was a 12 pack of cigars, a tazer, two pistols, extension cords and gummy bears. He wanted to see what was in Tails pocket. I also want to know. I may be the Writer of this story, but there are some things even I know not. What are we but worms?  
Tails read the last sentence of the previous paragraph and thought about a few things. He wondered why Sonic and the Writer were such cunts. He walked over to a rock and after spitting on it, he set it back down. "What are you doing?" Espio asked, " Shut the fuck up" Tails replied.

"Calm down Tails" Antoine suggested.

Tails sighed, "Yeah... Alright" he said. Tails pulled out a water bottle and took a long drink from it. He sighed and poured the rest all over his body like he was in a sexy music video. Espio took a note of this and wanted to punch Tails in the face for wasting time. But he suppressed such feelings.

While they had successfully completed their mission in capturing Sonic, two of their members were missing. But where were they?

Or better yet. What have they become?

To Luigi,

Luigi woke up in a cold sweat. Startled by the elements, he feverishly glanced around in a sort of trance like motion. "Where am I?" He asked himself after licking the ground for 30 seconds. A guard walked over to him and lifted him off the ground. "What the fuck bitch?" Luigi yelled.

The guard then proceeded to slam the green hatted Italian unto the ground. "Shut up whore!" The guard yelled out. It was then that Luigi had realized where he was currently located. "I've got to get the fuck out of here!" Luigi yelled. He was slapped by the guard but he retaliated by burning the guard alive with a fireball. "Fuck da police" Luigi yelled triumphantly.

A few more guards entered the scene, "Woah woah woah pal!" One said.

"I'll break your fucking legs" said another.

"Suck my dick, you worthless whores" Luigi shouted. Just then, Luigi reached into his pocket and pulled out a coupon to McDonald's. "I want some nuggets" he randomly decided.

"Hold on a minute!" A guard randomly stated, "Those coupons... It's not that it could be expired. It's just.... They suck. Their coupons are more or less just their shitty idea of a bargain deal! They don't know the first thing you do when making a coupon! It's all about the family meal packs. But McDonald's a bunch of money hungry cunts. And I want my McDick sucked for a dollar by Ronald McDonald himself"

"What about Reagan?" Luigi asked.

The guard who spoke took off a mask that I forgot to mention was on in the first place. The guard was Ronald Reagan. He just fucking was.

"Fucking shit!" Luigi howled, "No wonder you spared me. You're older than McDonald's"

"What does any of that shit have to do with it? Age is just a number kid. All that matters is how you spend your time. Are you going to do the right thing or are you going to kill the people the King wants you to kill because he took over your entire town, established himself as the authority and because you abandoned all your values so you could feel powerful one last time?" Reagan asked.

"Fuck you" Luigi said.

Reagan and the other guards took that as a sign that Luigi agreed to the new philosophy and information that was revealed. Reagan smiled his most powerful Presidential smile yet. In fact, it caused his rank to disappear as he was now part of Shadow's inner circle. Shadow wanted this <>!!! 

Reagan disappeared from the area via dark magic or some shit. Luigi nodded at this. "Very well. I will be the Captain of this squad unit patrol"

The other guards shook their heads, "No. You gotta see Shadow first" a guard said.

"Very well" Luigi solemnly said.

To Daffy,

Daffy noted to Shadow that the Writer was experimenting with some of the document features. "Interesting. Keep me informed" Shadow said.

Reagan appeared via plothole magic. "Ah. Excellent work!" Shadow said.

"Welcome to the inner circle" Daffy said, "We are going to have to wait until Luigi and Sonic get here to discuss things"

"Why..... I never... Is this true power!?" Reagan roared before calming down. "Why am I here?"

"I want my inner circle to contain a former president as one of its members" Shadow explained. Daffy reached over and slapped Shadow, "Shut the fuck up"

Shadow punched Daffy in the face before continuing the conversation, "Anyway, I'm planning on hijacking the story so that we are in charge. But in order to do that I must kill a few people"

"People like Eggman, the Kill of Kills, Man-made and a few others" Daffy added.

Reagan noted the high profile targets. "I can help you with that. I can help us all"

"Good. As I said before, once Sonic and Luigi get here, the meeting will start" Shadow stated.

Daffy pulled a tissue from his pocket and set it on fire. "You'll have to explain it again" Daffy said as he placed the burning tissue on the floor. "Put that shit out" Reagan demanded.

"Shut the fuck up" Daffy said. He reached out to slap the former president but Shadow stopped him. "Wait" Shadow said, "We are all allies here"

Daffy nodded as Luigi appeared with the guards. "I see you are doing well for yourself" Luigi said. Shadow smiled extremely brightly. Much more brighter than the power of the smallest sun. It may even match a slightly bigger sun. And by bigger, I mean 3x bigger. Shadow nodded his head really really fast. All this occurred in a fraction of a second, so no one saw what he was doing. He quickly cleared his throat, "You mean 'We'. You are now part of the inner circle"

"Who else?" Luigi demanded.

"Sonic, Tails, Mario, that one big tits assassin, Sonic's two roommates whose names I can't remember because the Writer forgot them too" Shadow said, "Also, whoever we deem fit for our group"

"Why did you make this group?" Daffy asked.

"To defeat Robotnik" Shadow said.

"Go fuck yourself bitch" Luigi said, "You do realize we came here to this town to weaken Eggman's spy network"

"Wait... Really?" Shadow legitimately asked.

"Yeah. I guess we never told you, did we?" Luigi asked.

"No. But that's the first thing I did when I took over the city. I didn't want the 'Good' Doctor knowing about what I was up to. It wasn't even an actual spy network either. There are some things in this place that Robotnik wanted to keep an eye on, so he set up a information hub. But I'm surprised you guys knew about it" Shadow said.

"Well, we wanted to be prepared, so we made sure of it. A possible spy network is something we can't afford to ignore" Daffy said.

"What was he keeping tabs on?" Luigi asked.

"I haven't exactly figured it out yet. I was hoping Tails would be able to help me with that" Shadow explained.

"I'm hoping Tails will suck my dick" Daffy said.

"Good luck with that, you fucking imbecile!" Luigi yelled.

"He has a premium tongue, you clueless buffoon!" Daffy yelled.

Luigi flipped the fuck off and began eating a granola that he had in his pocket.

Daffy wanted to slug Luigi in the face and to eat some granola bars. "Wait... Is there anyway I can get some granola bars here?" Daffy asked.

"Sonic and his dark magic users use their talents to make food out of magic or some shit like that. You'll have to ask him about that when he gets here" Shadow said.

"Perhaps he'll help me with my desires for a chocolate cake with berries on top. Such a beautiful creation to behold. I'll love it until the moon explodes" Luigi smiled.

"Well good for you" Shadow grunted as he itches his belly. As he went to set down, he realized something. "Where is Sonic?" 

"Probably with Tails" Luigi answered.

"WHAT!?" Shadow howled.


	2. None of your concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and his group begin their journey back to their city. This begins the march to the final battles.

Chapter two: None of your concern

Tails sat by Asami. They had all made it back to their camp outside of the city. Antoine made sure to tie up Sonic and re-gag him.

"Where's Daffy and Luigi?" Lena asked.

But then, the Knights of the Dark showed up. Led by Shadow and his 3 inner circle members. "You thought I wouldn't notice what was going on? You fools cannot escape me or my inner circle! You'll never be able to run from it because you ARE part of the inner circle" Shadow explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Tails yelled.

"Shut the fuck up fox!" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi!? What are you doing?" Tails demanded.

"We are part of the right side of history. The winning side. And so are you! Come to the city and you can be powerful" Daffy said.

"You can't be serious!" Willie said.

Lena and Asami just willing walked over to their respective people. "You can't just take over a city like this Shadow" Tails said.

"Why not? We even took down the spy network like we were going to. Join us and take your rightful spots in the inner circle. Live as Gods!" Daffy yelled.

"We also have resources" Shadow explained.

"Fuck your resources!" Tails yelled.

"Perhaps you didn't realize this, but our only concern is stopping Eggman!" Espio said.

"You can't just let someone that dangerous do as he pleases" Willie added.

"I know. I have the resources needed to stop him. Just come to the city" Shadow said.

"Wait, didn't Sonic say he wouldn't live with Shadow anymore?" Tails asked

Sonic spat out his gag and sneezed, "That was only if we lived in the same house. I live in my secret base" 

Antoine slapped Sonic. "SLAP HIM AGAIN!" Daffy urged. "Zilence duck" Antoine threatened. "Fuck you bitch!" Luigi yelled and threw a fireball at Antoine, which the swordsman then cut in half. "It zeemz we might be enemiez after all" Antoine noted as he stepped towards Luigi. Luigi readied another fireball.

"No! This cannot be. You are my new allies" Shadow howled. He laid on the floor and rolled around.

As Tails was about to either kick Shadow in the face or give into Shadow's demands, he noticed something, "What the hell?" Tails yelled as he pointed at a bird.

Shadow pulled out a pistol and killed it. The bird was nothing special and would add nothing to the story. But the story demanded a sacrifice. This story is an ancient and powerful God and it is far more powerful than you are, Reader. In fact, it's almost as powerful as Green Knuckles. That's right! Green Knuckles is going to be an Easter egg in this story.

"Shadow! You bastard!" Daffy yelled as he pulled out a knife. Shadow jumped up and screamed, "WE SHALL ALL BE ALLIES!"

"Only if you allow us to defeat Eggman. We will gladly join your inner circle afterwards" Tails stated.

"Fuck you fox boy! You don't speak for us! You better suck my dick with that premium tongue of yours! You fucking whore!" Luigi yelled, then he looked at Shadow, "But exactly what he said"  
Tails walked over to Luigi and slapped him like a bitch. "Fuck off slut. I'll shove my foot up your ass"

Luigi responded to this by spitting in Tails face. Sonic threw a rock at both Tails and Luigi, "Fuck you two! I want everyone here to die!" Sonic yelled.

Willie fired a gun into the air just as Asami was preparing to attack Sonic. "Enough!" Willie looked towards Shadow, "So we have your permission to leave?"

Shadow smiled as he prepared to answer, "Yes. Go now!" 

Tails, Daffy, Sonic, Willie, Luigi, Lena, Asami, Antoine and Espio all grouped together to leave but Tails noticed Ronald Reagan.

"You piece of shit!" Tails yelled.

"What the fuck Tails?" Daffy asked.

"Don't worry about it, duck" Sonic said, "There's alot of history between those two"

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean?" Daffy asked.

Sonic smiled and threw one last rock at Luigi. Asami began walking over to Sonic. He placed the remaining rocks on the ground before responding to the question at hand and also made Asami pause. She would remember all the wrongs Sonic did against her Master. Luigi however, he was waiting for the opportunity to strike. He believed it to be soon, but curiosity won him over. "Yes, tell us" Luigi urged.

"Tails always hated Reagan. Even before he was born" Sonic explained. Luigi did not like this explanation. "Shut the fuck up Sonic, before I shove fireballs down your throat" Luigi said. Sonic rushed over to Luigi and slammed his fist into the plumber's stomach. Daffy took this as a chance to sucker-punch the blue hedgehog. Tails attempted to taze Daffy, but the attack was deflected. Daffy already knew that Tails would be using a tazer as his preferred choice of weapon. Luigi also had a tazer. While Tails and Luigi may have their disputes, they would never completely distrust each other.

Daffy itched his chin before backing up slowly. "Can we go fight Eggman now?" Sonic asked. He had secretly pulled out a gun.

"Not until I beat up Reagan" Tails said.

Luigi eyed Tails, "Do it later"

Tails nodded and the group left. Not before Reagan made his statement:

"I now so declare you, Miles Prower, a bitch. Upon your return the following will happen: 1. I'll beat your fox ass into the ground. 2. You'll kiss my ass, feet and whatever I deem necessary and 3. I'm stronger than you think, so you'll lose"

"Fuck you bitch" Tails said, "I can't wait to rub my balls against your face"

Sonic walked over to Tails and slapped him like a bitch, "Let's go Tails"

Tails kneed Sonic, "Fine"

NOW the group left.

Tails group had rented a tour bus via blackmail and strong arm tactics. "We'll bully our way into supremacy" Sonic stated to no one. But none of the group actually disagreed with his outburst. It made complete sense from a bird's eye view. But did it mean anything deep down? Were their souls pure and full of compassion?

By the way, purity doesn't have a color. It if it did, it would be pink. Right on the edge between rage and sorrow. Purity is the most corruptible. With it comes a good number of side effects. But let's not dwell on that. 

The car trip would be a long one, some of the group decided to get some sleep while they could. But most stayed up.

Sonic took out a pack of cigarettes. After taking out two, he passed the pack to Daffy. The black duck did the same action and passed the pack to Luigi. The green plumber instantly knew what was going on deep inside his soul. He took two cigarettes as well and passed the pack to Willie.

"What is this?" He asked. "Shut the fuck up and do it bitch!" Daffy yelled. Willie did not take to the peer pressure well. He slammed his fist into the duck's face. "Motherfucker!" Sonic yelled.

"SONIC! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I DRIVE US OFF THE BRIDGE AND KILL US ALL!" Tails screamed. "DO IT!" Sonic screamed back. Antoine lightly placed his hand on Tails shoulder to try to calm his friend. The fox sighed and decided to just ignore Sonic. He had decided to drive considering he had rented the van. Antoine was standing near the driver's seat, Asami sat in the passenger seat. The bus had a really weird design. Also, they were over a bridge. 

Baal city wasn't quite near a ocean, but it was near a city that was. They had planned on stopping in that city. It would be a terrible mistake to attempt to enter Baal city. Especially since the military were blocking all entrances.

However, there have been reports that citizens were being liberated out of the city by a team of underground vigilantes. While they were doing excellent work of rescuing the people held captive, it was expected for such people to be executed after all is said and done. Vigilante justice was forbidden. The president even made a statement saying He would personally fight one on one against any vigilante who dare challenge him. So far, none have took up the call.

Moving on, the bus had made it across the bridge safely. Sonic, Daffy and Luigi all placed the cigarettes in their noses and lit them. "Whoever doesn't do this, is a bitch!" Sonic said as he starred directly at Tails. "Ignore him" Antoine suggested. Luigi wanted to whip out his dick and masturbate in the bus. He assumed they reached Godhood. 

They did not.

"Tails, if your mother was a whore, I'd fuck her every night for a nickel" Sonic announced. Tails ignored him, but Espio was getting irritated. Enough was enough. As Luigi reached for his crotch, Espio placed a knife on the green plumber's throat. "What are you doing, Luigi?" Espio asked. Asami did not like this and pulled out a knife of her own. As she was about to strike, Luigi made an announcement. "I am doing God's work!" he said. This made Espio just give up on threatening Luigi. He put his knife away and was about to say something when Tails spoke first.

"Fuck God. I want Him to suck my balls!" Tails screamed.

Sonic nodded at Tails. Daffy pulled out a flare gun and fired it at Tails, which in turn caused him to lose control of the bus and slam into the nearby traffic. The sudden change in direction caused everyone to fly around inside the bus. Lena was grabbed by Antoine, who attempted to shield her from the damage. Espio clung to his seat, Sonic turned into a ball, Daffy flung himself at Tails in a vain attempt of sneakiness. Asami prepared to fight off Daffy. Willie was trying to keep from slamming into the window and Luigi turned into a statue. Soon the bus stopped. As everyone got up from their locations where their bodies decided to fail at, Daffy had begun his fight with Tails and Asami. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Daffy screamed. Asami swung her blade at Daffy, who barely dodged it, "No, it is you who will be dying today"

"Piece of shit! Why are you defending him?" Daffy demanded to know.

Asami remained silent as she attempted another slash. Daffy blocked it with a hammer. "Is it because he bought bread?" Daffy asked.

"What?" Asami asked, momentarily confused. With that brief distraction, Daffy slammed his fist into her face. She stepped back a bit. Tails entered the fray with an uppercut to Daffy's jaw. "Back the fuck off Daffy!" Tails yelled.

"Silence nonbeliever!" Daffy shouted back as he swung the hammer at Tails. Tails dodged it. "What the hell is your problem!?" 

Daffy paused, "Don't you ever curse God again!"

Tails flipped Daffy the bird causing him to attack once again. As their fight continued, Luigi slowly got up and looked out the window.

"FUCKING SHIT!!!!" Luigi shouted as a semi truck plowed through some cars at a high speed in a attempt to finish off the bus for no reason at all. The following is a pointless fact but, the driver of the truck name was Tim Robbins. His friends often called him "The Finisher"


	3. Knuckles Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first, another goddamn character returns chapter. Fucking pain in the ass... Anyway, on to the failure of me summarizing this chapter.... Sonic and his group run into Knuckles and they proceed to waste time begin another round of group infighting. Yes, this whole fucking story is nothing more than infighting.

Chapter three: Knuckles returns

Knuckles went on another scouting mission. His third one of the day. It had been a long day already, but their group has to remain vigilant. Spider-man did however mention that it was highly likely that they rescued all of the civilians already. This would take them one step closer to facing off against Eggman.

As Knuckles made his way to his usual recon spot, he noticed something. Off in the distance were several little dots that were getting bigger. Perhaps the military were attempting another push into the city. He decided to get a closer look by climbing some broken buildings. Upon reaching the top he noted that there were actually several dots.

"This could be bad" Knuckles muttered to himself.

He pulled out some binoculars and took a look.

To Mario,

Mario and Dr. Wily flew with an army of battle airships and a few dozen workshops carrying Sniperjoes, one angry Bass and several Cutman copies.

"This should be the perfect amount of allies needed to take over a city" Mario said.

"Indeed it is! Once the city has fallen, I expect my payment in full" Dr. Wily replied.

"When my brother comes to town, that is when I'll grab Sonic"

"Why are we doing this again?" Bass asked

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WHORE! YOU DON'T SPEAK OR THINK! YOU DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Mario screamed.

"The fuck you say?!" Bass yelled back.

"You heard me, boy!" 

"BOY!? I WILL KILL YOU"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!"

"Wanna bet?" Bass snugly tapped on his blaster cannon arm.

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Willy yelled.

Bass grumbled to himself.

Soon enough they would arrive at the city. Mario Sat back and relaxed only to only realize that the military was staging an attack against them. "Holy shit!" Mario yelled.

To Knuckles,

Knuckles out down his binoculars and grabbed his radio, "We might have a problem" 

"What's wrong?" Peter answered, "I think another Doctor is coming to join the fray. He's called Dr. Wily and he has been known to team up with Eggman before" Knuckles explained.

"We have to do something" Peter said.

"I have a plan but I'll need some time and a lot of back up"

"Should I contact Tails?" Vector chimed in.

"Yes. But hold on, I'm coming back" Knuckles said as he turned off his radio. As he made his way down the building, he noticed something land on him. Something cold.

It was an ice cube.

"What the fuck!?" Knuckles yelled startled.

"Shut up bitch" Daffy replied as he landed in front of Knuckles. With him were Sonic, Tails, Espio, Antoine, Luigi, Willie, Lena and Asami. The whole gang. You're probably wondering what happened after that cliffhanger. Well you can go fuck yourself because it is none of your concern. But I will mention that Tails took away the flare gun from Daffy. "Well that was fast" Knuckles said.

Willie took Asami, Espio, Antoine and Lena to scout the area. Lena used an Emerald to perform Chaos Control. Sonic had the other one.

"Shut the fuck up, Knuckles! I can't wait to kill everyone here!" Sonic yelled. Luigi slapped Sonic, "Silence! We are here to fight Eggman!" Luigi said.

"Can't do that when he has most of the Emeralds and Goofy on his side" Sonic said. He itched his belly, "So why bother fighting him and dying when you can die by my hand instead?"

Knuckles punched Sonic square in the face. Sonic flew back into the side of the building. After a few moments, he got up and flew at Knuckles. But Knuckles was ready for him. He slammed his fist into the blue hedgehog's face. Sonic hit the ground and was pummeled by Knuckles fists of fury. Daffy took this chance to pick up a wooden log and slam it against Knuckles head. Knuckles stumbled a bit before receiving a mighty uppercut from the blue blur. "TAKE THAT BITCH!" Sonic yelled. Tails tackled Sonic and began to strangle him. "DAMNIT SONIC! Enough is enough!" Tails yelled. Knuckles turned to Daffy and delivered one savage fist to the duck's gut. Daffy was down temporarily so Knuckles changed targets.

Knuckles attempted to push Tails away from Sonic so he could be the one to kill him, but Espio and Luigi stopped him. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE ATTACKING OR BETRAYING ME!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic bitch slapped Tails and replied, "FUCK YOU AND YOUR SHITTY PROBLEMS" 

Knuckles punched the side of the building and roared. "Ignore him, Red" Daffy said getting up. "Don't YOU dare speak to me" Knuckles hissed. "Fuck you then, bitch!" Daffy shouted. He picked up a rock and threw it at Knuckles. Luigi slapped the shit out of Daffy. "Stop! We're here to fight Eggman!" Luigi reminded everyone.

"True that!" Daffy said. Daffy wanted to stab Luigi in the gut but decided against it. "Well what are we waiting for?" Daffy asked a fuming Knuckles.

"Let's just meet with his group for now. Knuckles, where is everyone?" Tails asked. He had given up on torturing Sonic. Sonic was climbing into a window to smoke a cigar and watch British porn.

"TELL US NOW, YOU RED BITCH!" Daffy screamed.

"Daffy! No!" Luigi yelled.

"Shut up! Knuckles Dumb-ass has been stalling ever since we got here. So fuck this red ass fucking lobster and his shitty crew!" Daffy explained. Sonic began climbing down knowing exactly what Daffy was up to.  
Knuckles did not like that. He took a few steps toward Daffy before stopping, "I'm going to call them now" 

Daffy picked up another rock. Knuckles glare intensified to an unimaginable level. Neither one of them moved. "Duck... If you throw that at me or even near me... Your life ends" Knuckles hissed out. But suddenly a rock hit Knuckles right on the head.

It was Sonic who did it.

"FUCK YOU KNUCKLES! I WANT YOU TO DIE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs. Just then Willie and his group had returned after hearing all the noise.

Tails and Luigi flew at Sonic before Knuckles could react. Daffy dropped the rock and tackled Luigi. Lena ran over to the pair before they could fight. "What's going on?!" Willie demanded.

"Those goddamn assholes messing with me..." Knuckles hissed.

"Damn-it Hedgehog..." Antoine mumbled as he drew his sword. Tails was about to reach Sonic when Antoine outpaced him. He stabbed his sword in the direction of Sonic, who dodged the blow. "I never did like you" Antoine commented. "Fuck you fancy sword! You'll never beat me!" Sonic yelled back. He dodged a few more swings before getting tripped by Tails. Tails landed a solid blow to the side of Sonic's head. Grabbing the hedgehog's head, Tails brought it down to his upward moving knee. Sonic was dazed when Antoine finished him off with a flying kick to the face.

As the two dragged the blue idiot back to the group, Tails noted that Lena was a good problem solver. Luigi and Daffy's issue were all but resolved, but Tails didn't have the time to deal with it. "Fuck you duck" Tails said as he walked past Daffy and pushed him to the side. Daffy punched Tails in the back of the head. Tails turned around and pulled out a gun but it was knocked out of his hand by a kunai.

Espio threw it.

"Enough" Espio said.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion" Tails said glaring at Espio.

Espio drew another kunai slowly. "Fuck this shit. Knuckles just call your group" Daffy said.

Knuckles glared at Daffy and then pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Guys.... Come to my location"

"Fuck you very much" Daffy said as he flipped Knuckles off. He had much rather slap Knuckles in the face with his penis.

Knuckles didn't reply to Daffy. He just sat down. "This better not be a trap, you red bastard!" Daffy yelled. Knuckles ignored him.

"YOU FUCKING SCUM!" Daffy screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Willie told Daffy.

Luigi ran over and tackled Willie, "NO! YOU SHUT UP!" he screamed. Luigi rained his fists upon Willie like a storm. Lena pushed Luigi off the coyote but received an uppercut from the green hatted Italian. "You bitch!" Luigi hissed as he readied a fireball. Lena spat out some blood and conjured up a Chaos Spear.

Daffy pulled out a glock. It was the weapon everyone used. Everyone. Now go back and read everything and realize the power of a glock.

Daffy was ready to kill Luigi if he had hurt Lena. While Asami prepared to attack Daffy. But Willie had tackled Luigi and began strangling him. "DON'T YOU EVER...." Willie started to say. Luigi's fireball softly faded, so Lena canceled her attack. Asami prepared to kill Willie, she took a few towards him with her weapon drawn. Daffy grabbed a rock and threw it at Willie, who one hand caught it. "Duck. Stop now" Willie said.

"Make me" Daffy said as he ran at Willie. But Knuckles tackled him to the ground, "He said STOP!" Knuckles roared as he slammed his fist into the duck's face. Asami charged Willie, who jumped back from Luigi. "Enough of this!" Tails said taking charge of the group. Asami paused for a moment. Everyone else ignored him until he took out a gun and fired it into the air. The gun was then knocked out of his hand by a kunai.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion" Espio said.

"Espio...." Tails growled. Tails pulled out yet another gun which was webbed out of his hand by Spider-man. "Hey, that's not nice!" Spider-man said.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Daffy yelled. He was rewarded with a punch to the face from Knuckles. "I'll fuck you up Knuckles!" Luigi yelled. "You'll try!" Vector chimed in.

"Fucking shit!" Luigi screamed. He pulled out a cigar which caused Sonic to awaken. Antoine saw and pressed his blade to Sonic's throat, "You better not do anything hedgehog" Antoine threatened. "Suck my balls, you fucking whore!" Replied Sonic.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Spider-man asked.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I'll strangle your children, tie their corpses together and swing them over my head like a fucked up cowboy!" Sonic said.

Spider-man decided to ignore that. Luigi ran to go punch Knuckles in the face. Willie couldn't stop this because Asami was getting in his way, "MOVE!" he yelled. Asami took a defensive stance and Willie knew they'd fight. Vector ran at Luigi.

Sonic wanted to strangle Spider-man with Vector's wife's intestines. "Vector! Vector! I need you!" Sonic cried out. Vector ignored him. "Zat'z enough talking hedgehog" Antoine threatened.

"THEN KILL ME, BITCH!" Sonic shouted. Antoine nodded and raised his blade.

"NO!" Tails shouted. 

Antoine stopped.

"What? Do you love me, you fucking furry cunt!?" Sonic asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HEDGEHOG!" Willie yelled. Daffy attempted to pull out a gun to secretly execute the coyote. Spider-man saw and webbed Daffy's hand to the ground. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Daffy screamed, "LUIGI! FORGET ABOUT ME! KILL HIM! KILL SPIDERMAN!"

"Fuck Spider-man! Spider-man can suck my balls like Mary Jane Watson will!" Luigi yelled as he was tackled to the ground by Vector. Spider-man was angered by Luigi's comment about his wife, but not enough to attack the plumber for it. "Guys. Let's knock it off!" Spider-man suggested. "Well I guess we can drop the tension for now only to pick it up later at the most inconvenient of times" Daffy said.

"Yeah. Sounds good" Sonic said.

"You guys are insane" Spider-man added.

Everyone calmed down a bit and reorganized into a somewhat coherent unit. "So what's the game plan?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman has completely taken over the city and from what I've seen, in a couple of hours a new group will be showing up" Knuckles reported.

"Well Dr. Robotnik has four Chaos Emeralds and possibly Goofy on his side. And also his three Generals are still alive as we have done nothing about them. The good news is that we successfully weakened his spy network" Tails reported.

"You mean Shadow did that" Espio corrected.

"Shut the fuck up, you purple bastard! I'm part of his Inner circle!" Tails yelled.

"Wait. What the hell is Shadow even up to?" Vector asked.

"He burned down a rainforest, betrayed us when we needed him the most, took over a city and then made us his Inner circle" Sonic said.

"Fucking lunatic" Knuckles grumbled.

"Wait! When did Robotnik have three Generals? This is the first I'm hearing about this... Also, what happened to Kill?" Luigi asked.

"Suck my balls Luigi! You don't need to know anything, you stupid slut!" Sonic yelled.

Tails slapped Sonic, "We did too mention them! We just gave them different titles. They're technical not Generals" Tails explained.

"Actually, Sonic mentioned them and it seemed like it was only one person at the time" Daffy said.

"Go fuck yourself bitch" Tails said.

"Actually Tails. I was the one who said they were generals. The only reason I did was because they aren't technically grunts but they aren't his right hand people either. Being a General is a high enough position though. But you're right, they aren't Generals" Knuckles said.

"But what happened to Kill?" Luigi asked again.

Kill appeared in front of Luigi, "You have called me?" Kill asked. Luigi sighed in relief as he poked Kill. Kill slapped the plumber's hand away.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Willie asked.

"If Eggman has most of the Chaos Emeralds. We'll need to go back to Angel Island" Knuckles started to say.

"Fuck that shit!" Sonic said.

"The Master Emerald might be the only way to stop him. Or it could at the very least greatly help us!" Tails said.

"But going back to that place? Fucking bullshit" Sonic complained.

"Shut up bitch. I'll whoop your ass. What's your problem with this Angel Island place?" Daffy asked.

"Knuckles is a God or was one. When the Master Emerald broke apart from the first time Robotnik stole it, Knuckles reverted to his mortal form" Sonic explained.

"None of that means anything to me. Explain it better, bitch!" Daffy demanded.

"Fuck you! But fine... At some point in Knuckles life... He-" Sonic was interrupted by Knuckles, who took over the explanation. "Someone did something to the Master Emerald that caused my ascension. When Eggman stole it and it broke apart due to our clash, it reverted me back to my natural form. I'm going back to there to see if I can regain the form"

"But who's guarding the Master Emerald now?" Luigi asked.

"Mighty is" Vector said.

"Wait... Isn't he dead?" Spider-man asked.

"That wasn't the real Mighty" Tails said, "That's just his cousin who took up the name. The real Mighty might actually be able to help us out too"

Sonic itched his belly, "As long as I don't have to do anything this time. Last time we fought Robuttnik, we all almost died"

"That won't happen again" Knuckles said sternly.

Daffy was still confused on a few things. He decided to ask about one thing only, "You mentioned that it was Robotnik's first time stealing the M.E. Had he been successful other times as well?"

"He's tried plenty of times before. But that one time was the only time he's actually got it. Eventually he stopped caring. Actually around that time was when he started using his proxies. Or better known as 'Generals' as a certain someone mentioned" Vector said.

"Fuck you bitch!" Luigi said.

"What about this other group?" Spider-man asked.

"We'll leave a group to deal with them. I take it, you guys saved everyone in the city? Oh and where is Kill?" Willie asked.

Vector scratched his head, "He left with his wife I guess"

Kill stared at Vector with disbelief. It decided it would remain silent.

"HE'S GOT A WIFE?" Sonic screamed. 

"Kill's a dude?" Daffy asked, "I thought it was a bitch ass punk"

"Kill has no gender. Kill is an it" Tails said. Kill gave Tails a nod.

"I thought it was non-binary" Sonic said.

Tails shrugged, "That works too I guess. But let's be more careful with this type of thing. I don't want SJWs coming at our throats. We still got a lot of enemies we've failed to deal with"

"Regardless of that shit. We got a lot of work to do" Sonic announced. “And I’ve got to pee. I’m going to take a leak somewhere” Tails also announced as he walked away from everyone.

"Besides that, I'm still here" Kill said.

"But you never explained what your problem with Angel Island was!" Daffy yelled as he pointed at Sonic.

"Kiss my ass, bitch. I don't gotta explain shit to you or anyone" Sonic said fiercely.

"Fuck you bitch!" Daffy yelled. He ran and slapped everyone in the group, except Lena.

"The hell is wrong with you!?" Tails asked as he mysteriously appeared slowly from the ground. No one noticed the event though as they assumed he was walking back to the group normally. 

"Fuck you bitch!" Daffy said.

"YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Tails screamed. He was going to run and tackle Daffy, but Sonic stopped him. Tails began to calm down.

"Look. Let's split into groups. We need three in total' Sonic explained.

"What? No we don't" Vector chimed in.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP VECTOR! OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND SHOVE THEM UP SPIDERMAN'S ASS" Sonic screamed.

"Try" Vector said. Sonic began to march over to Vector but was stopped by Espio and Tails, who was standing by Sonic. "Explain your logic Sonic" Tails said.

Sonic lit a cigar, "Like Knuckles said, there's another group that's on the way here. We don't know who it is, so we should deal with them quickly" 

"That makes sense" Vector said. Sonic flipped him the bird and handed Luigi the cigar, the Italian nodded back at him. Knuckles went to stand near Sonic. He understood perfectly where this conversation was heading. In fact, his and Sonic's soul united once again through a common bind. They weren't exactly friends anymore, but they were still close.

"So what are teams looking like?" Daffy me as he began smoking a cigar. He held up another cigar in a offering way to any takers.

"Me, Knuckles, Daffy, Vector and Tails are going to Angel Island" Sonic said reaching over to take a puff from the cigar Daffy was offering.

"Wily, Spider-man, Kill, Lena, Buggs and Nate are going to guard the city" Knuckles added.

"Wait! Buggs?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah. He and Spider-man showed up around the same time" Vector said.

"Where is that scumbag!?" Sonic demanded.

"He's not that bad of person!" Spider-man said.

"Fuck you bitch! I'll kill your parents!" Daffy yelled. He pulled out a knife, Spider-man got in a defensive position. Tails pulled out a gun and aimed it at Daffy, "Not right now Daffy. Later" Tails ordered. Daffy stared down Tails.

Sonic sighed and slapped the knife out of Daffy's hand. "Where is he then? Why isn't he here?" Sonic asked.

"He's...Uh unconscious at the base" Spider-man said.

"Fuck that rabbit! But moving on, Luigi, Asami, Antoine and Espio... Go fuck up our guests" Sonic ordered.

"Now you're talking my language" Luigi said.

"Az long az you don't attack me" Antoine said. Luigi grinned at the French man.

Asami pulled Tails to the side before everyone went into their groups. “Is something wrong?” Tails asked. Asami said nothing and simply placed a hand on Tails cheek and smiled shyly. Tails flipped his shit and jumped back. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” he yelled. Everyone looked. “Piece of shit! I’ll kick your ass Tails!” Luigi yelled. Asami frowned at Tails. Her large brown eyes tearing a hole into his soul. She walked away to her group. “Sorry…” he whispered.

Sonic threw a rock at her. “FUCK YOU ASSASSIN MAID!”

Asami let that slide. For now.


	4. Rocks and Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario makes a fatal mistake. Luigi's group scouts out trouble while Sonic's group discover trouble. Meanwhile, Bagman seeks freedom or something. Maybe even rocks?

Chapter four: Rocks and losers

The city was finally coming into view for Mario, Dr. Wily and the army. They had been delayed.

At first the delay was due to military interference. But this latest delay was due something much more deadlier. Below the air ships were a group of dangerous people wanting nothing more than a glass of milk from the store. Upon leaving the store, the leader of said group came face to face with a military official. “This area is restricted. Please go back to the safe zone” The official ordered.

“Fuck you bitch. I’ll use your face to wipe my ass with” the leader yelled back. He and his group all pulled out semi-automatic weapons. The official radioed for backup, noting how the city of Baal was one of the worst crime filled places in the whole country.

Immediately after this, the group shot and killed the official. But he wasn’t the only one around and soon military personal rushed to the scene and returned fire. The military decided that very soon, Baal city would be a military controlled city. But only after they take care of the Robotnik problem. Hopefully someone would come to assist them with this.

There weren’t many heroes left in the world. While former heroes like Sonic and Mario were still around, they had fallen far from grace. Especially Sonic after his last face to face encounter with the Warlord. It was only after that fateful battle that Sonic would decide to give up on adventuring and heroics and take up being a CEO of a well known racing company. He had become very successful. Mario on the other hand….  
He and a few others had come to the world from a completely different dimension due to Sonic, Knuckles and Robotnik’s last few battles. Mario and his brother had of course come with plenty of gold that they were able to sell at a high price. Gold was at a premium and they had pockets and inter-dimensional pockets full of it. The two had quickly started their own plumbing, medical and ghost hunting companies.

Mario even did a little mercenary work on the side.

As Mario noted the little disturbance the military were now focusing on. He decided to take a drink from his 8 gallon vanilla ice cream and beer shake. He had some sprinkles and vodka mixed into it. He decided to talk to Bass to pass the time, even though they had maybe 5 minutes until they reached the city.

“Bass, you little bitch. Pick up!” Mario ordered.

“What the fuck do you want?” Bass demanded.

“Suck my balls you fucking whore!” Mario yelled.

“What the hell is your problem?”

“My problem is that you aren’t sucking my dick”

“I can’t wait to get this fucking job over with! Once we don’t have to work for you, I’m going to kick your fat fucking plumber ass!”

“You dumb shit. Not only will I kick your ass, I’ll take the nastiest biggest dump on your dead body”

Bass’s anger was boiling past its limits, so he hung up. “Fuck this shit man!” Mario yelled to no one.

Mario decided to fire upon the ship Bass was in. After 3 shots, Bass called him, “STOP SHOOTING ME, YOU INSANE BASTARD!”

“You hung up on me!” Mario yelled.

“WHAT?! You attacked me because I hung up on you?!” Bass yelled back.

Mario smiled, “Yep. And I’ll do it again”

Bass was going to say something, but the call dropped, Dr. Wily then called him, “Enough with attacking my robot, you idiotic plumber!” 

“Kiss my ass, you dumb-ass bastard loser” Mario yelled back, “Your shitty robots better be prepared to die for me!”

“Enough of this. I will now terminate our deal. I recognize some of these robot designs. You thought you could get me to deal with your Robotnik problem? Foolish. I was contacted far before this from Julian himself, he offered me a spot in his invasion plan. I declined because I was busy at the time. But now however….” Dr. Wily explained.

“What exactly are you planning?” Mario asked.

“A little surprise” Dr. Wily smiled

“It’s about time we get rid of this red asshole!” Bass added.

“You fucking bastards! You think you can kill me?” Mario yelled.

Dr. Wily laughed and pressed a button. “I’ve already made plans in case you became a problem. So long”

Mario’s air ship exploded.

To Luigi,

Luigi and the rest of his group started to make their way towards the air ships when they saw the explosion. “What the fuck does that mean?” Luigi asked.

“I’m not sure. But we’ll soon find out” Espio said.

The air ships soon began flying towards the city at a faster pace. “How exactly are ve to stop thiz?” Antoine asked. 

Asami pulled out a small black box. “Is that?” Espio began to ask before Luigi interrupted him, “It is. A activation box for a inter-dimensional canon” Luigi explained.

There was no one to slap him like a bitch he was.

Asami proceeded to press the button and a hole tore itself into existence above the group. A large silo slowly pressed itself out of the hole and fired a beam of energy at the air ships. Dr. Wily saw this and commanded his fleet to evade the beam. However, a military helicopter was destroyed by the beam. “Fucking shit!” Luigi yelled.

Dr. Wily’s fleet targeted the area and fired upon on. Also! A few mini-fighters belonging to Eggman began to scan the area. Luigi and the group began to flee the area for soon, Dr. Wily, Dr. Robotnik and the military would soon be there.

“Did we fail?” Asami asked sadly.

No one said anything.

But they did. They really fucked up things.

To Sonic,

“Fucking shit. Those idiots ruin everything!” Sonic yelled. Tails slapped the shit out of Sonic, “You fucking asshole! THEY DID THEIR BEST!” Tails screamed at Sonic.

Knuckles and Vector nodded at Tails statement. “Fuck you bitch!” Sonic slammed his fist into Tails face. Daffy ran at Sonic until Tails put up a hand.

“What the hell is your problem Sonic? Why does everything have to be solved with violence?” Tails asked.

Daffy pulled out a dart blower and loaded it with a knockout needle. He began to take aim.

“Mind your own business Tails! You know why violence is important! We have to KILL OUR FUCKING ENEMIES!” Sonic yelled. Tails sneered at Sonic, making an unholy sound. He pulled out a gun, “YOU’RE FUCKING RIGHT! AND RIGHT NOW YOU ARE MY ENEMY!” Tails howled.

Daffy fired the dart into Sonic’s neck, knocking him out just as Tails aimed his gun and fired at Sonic. The bullet missed Sonic completely. Tails turned and fired at Daffy, but Vector tackled Daffy out of the way. Knuckles flew at Tails and slapped the gun out of the fox’s hand. “YOU FUCKING RED THING! YOU’LL NEVER OVER POWER ME!” Tails screamed as he picked up Knuckles and threw him. Everyone gasped.  
“What the fuck is going on?” a different Tails asked as he finally came back.

“Who the fuck are you?” Daffy asked.

The different Tails pulled out a gun and shot the Tails that came out of the ground. “That’s not me!” Different Tails yelled. The ground Tails flew into the sky and turned green with a interesting chin. It looked like a chin that had been in the water for too long. I’m not exactly sure if I described that right, so I’m just going to tell you that the fake Tails was a Skrull.

“What the fuck?” Vector yelled.

“I am a Super-Skrull. I have come to join your group as I have no one” Skrull Tails said.

“Ok…. That’s fine with me” Tails said, “But what’s your name? And it better not be some bullshit either”

“I am Zarl” Zarl introduced himself, “Fuck you Zarl!” Daffy yelled. Zarl eyed Daffy before transforming back into his natural form. He had purple battle armor on. Knuckles walked over to Zarl and punched him in the face, “Welcome to the group, bitch”

“How did you find us Tails? And how did you know that we weren’t going straight to Angel Island?” Daffy asked.

“Well I obviously came back to whomever was still in the area. They told me where you guys went and assumed I came back to get the Chaos Emerald but got lost. I don’t get lost. I did get the Chaos Emerald Willie had, but I don’t get lost” Tails explained.

“Fuck you Tails” Daffy replied. That was ignored.

“Do we have to wake up Sonic?” Vector asked.

“No. I can use Chaos Control to get us to the island. Zarl, pick up Sonic” Knuckles ordered.

Zarl picked up Sonic and the group got closer. Tails handed over the Chaos Emerald and Knuckles used Chaos Control to teleported the group away.

But in the distance was bagman. He took out a walkie talkie and made no sound. A rock fell in the distance and was recorded via the digital sound waves to the listener using the other walkie talkie.  
“Hello? Hello!? Who is this?”

It was Yogi Bear. “Did they teleport yet? You better answer me now! And you better have my picnic basket!” he yelled.

There was no response, so Yogi ended the communication. Bagman was finally free from his duties tying him to the Kill of kills. Now he was free to do what he wilt. What he wanted to do was go to a different area to sit down and stare at things.

He pulled out a plastic bag and began to collect rocks. Many different sized and shaped rocks that meant nothing to anyone. Nothing but useless rubble on the ground after a successful attack on the city from not only birds. But also Robotnik, Shadow, the ZooCats, Sonic and various other groups and citizens. Crime was the law of the city and those who opposed this would die.

They would have their intestines ripped out to strangle the any witnesses. The body of any witnesses would have their bodies eaten by wolves. Of course the wolves themselves would have to be killed as well. Their dead bodies pissed on as well. Obviously all dead bodies and remains would be thrown into the pity of no tomorrow. There is no tomorrow for the dead. Only the void.


	5. Sidetracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi and his group find backup in an unexpected area.

Chapter five: Sidetracked 

Luigi and his group barely managed to get themselves underground before the combined forces of Dr. Wily and Dr. Robotnik laid devastation upon the surrounding area. "Fucking shit" Luigi spat out.

"Ve must escape the area for now. Possibly go down a few streets" Antoine suggested. Luigi shrugged before lighting a cigar, "Fuck this battle"

Antoine walked over and slapped the cigar from Luigi's hand, "Ze mission comes first"

Luigi spat on the ground, "You're a bitch"

Antoine placed a hand on his sword. "Enough" Espio said. "Shut the fuck up, Espio! I'm about to kick some French toast ass" Luigi said as he took a step towards Antoine, who responded by drawing his sword. Asami slowly pulled out a kunai, but Espio saw this and mirrored the action. "Perhaps we should stop before this becomes a tragic massacre" Espio suggested.

"Perhaps so... But I want you to know this one fact. I would have kicked the Frenchman and his fancy sword into the world of defeat" Luigi said.

Antoine smiled lightly, "Perhaps ve should finish this another time, no?"

Luigi grinned widely. But the conflict was resolved for now. "Let's try to group with the others" Espio said, "Perhaps we could use the tunnel system like they had earlier"

"Shut the fuck up Espio!" Luigi whispered loudly. There was a small ringing noise, Luigi looked around the area frantically as the others slowly prepared for a fight. "I do not like zhis" Antoine stated.

"Fuck this motherfucking bullshit ass fucking spy type shit! I want to wipe my ass with this bullshit mystery and smear it across the face of any Catholic Bishop or bitch that dares defy my existence" Luigi hissed.

As the ringing grew louder, the group began to grow more and more hostile. "WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOURSELF OR DIE" Espio called out.

"Shut the fuck up" 

"WHO IS THERE?" Luigi demanded.

"Speak now and die!" Antoine backed Luigi up via words.

The mystery person revealed themself via coming closer to the group. It was none other than Buggs Bunny himself. "I'll fuck the shit outta the whole lot of you. I'll bend you over and fuck your tight little assholes" Buggs said To Luigi.

Luigi pulled out a cigar and lit it, "Is that so?" He calmly asked. Then suddenly he attempted to stab Buggs with the lit cigar.

"You fucking piece of shit! Gimme that" Buggs said as he snatched the cigar away and began to smoke it. Luigi headbutted Buggs, and the crazy rabbit returned the favor by doing the same action back to the green plumber. 

Sonic "Fuck you" Luigi said as he stumbled back.

"Enough of this" Espio commanded.

"Bitch. You don't get to decide shit!" Buggs replied.

"I think rabbit iz on the menu tonight" Antoine suggested with a grin.

Buggs glared at the French swordsman.

"The fuck you doing down here?" Luigi asked, "I'm waiting for my people to get back" Buggs spat out.

"Knuckles, Vector and Spiderman?" Espio asked, " Yeah. Let me guess.... You're part of that group" Buggs asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, follow me" Buggs said.

The group proceeded to follow Buggs through the sewers. "For the glory of the king" Luigi stated.

Everyone ignored that.

"For the peace of the kingdom" he continued.

They continued to ignore him.

"For the kingdom and the peace that is under the king's control" 

Buggs stopped and turned to Luigi, "Shut the fuck up before I slap you in the face with my dick" 

Luigi flipped Buggs off, to which Buggs smiled and began acting as a guide again.

"Moving on.... How did you meet Knuckles?" Espio asked as the group continued through the sewers. "I met him through Spiderman. He wanted to protect the city and so did Knuckles. So you should know how it goes from there" Buggs explained.

"Spiderman is a bitch" Luigi stated.

"Your mom's a bitch. I'll be sure to fuck her after all this is over" Buggs said.

"Fucking whore!" Luigi spat out, he then calmed himself, "So do you know how we could stop Eggman?" Luigi asked. "Fuck. I got nothing. I just want to leave this place and let him have it. The people here were already crazy before he even showed up. So I say fuck it. It was Spiderman who was the goody two shoes. Goddamn it, I hate this fucking city" Buggs said. "Perhaps we could rule this city" Luigi suggested.

"There's no time for your bullshit right now, Luigi" Espio said.

"Perhaps later" Antoine said. He was slightly interested. 

"Yeah. Later" Buggs added. They went down a large tunnel with sparse lighting.

Espio eyed Luigi through the dimly light area. Perhaps one day soon, Luigi would have to die, Espio secretly wished he would be the one to kill him. Maybe Sonic too if it came down to it. "How much longer?" Espio asked.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't get to ask questions" Buggs replied.

"Maybe we should just kill this rabbit" Luigi suggested.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. "I hope you all die very slowly" Buggs finally said. They approached a small door. Buggs opened it slowly and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank fuck. I was playing that SAW game earlier and some of the fuckers booby trapped some of the doors with shotguns" Buggs explained.

"I want you to suck my balls" Luigi said as he slammed his fist into Buggs face. Buggs flew into a couch and quickly got up. "You cocksucker! You want to die here?" Buggs asked. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Willie asked as he entered the room. He spotted Luigi, "You!" Willie hissed as he flew at Luigi. Luigi hissed back as he jumped towards the action. The two collided in the air like two beer bottles after Tuesday when you decided, fuck the world. That day was the day Sonic took you out to the forest with some cat named Sylvester. The three of you took some dream drugs and went wild. As you and Sonic fucked some trees, Sylvester shoved mushrooms up his nose and screamed about how he wished they were in his asshole. 

Moving on, Willie and Luigi collided in a fury of fists. "Hey! Calm down" Espio cried out. When he reached for Luigi, Asami grabbed and pulled him away. Luigi backed away from Willie and turned toward Espio, "Fuck you, whore!" Luigi hissed, "You do not speak to me, you only lick and suck my balls", Espio did not like this reply. Luigi soon received a punch in the face from both Espio and Willie.

"Okay guys, let's knock this shit off" Buggs said.

"I didn't SAY that, I DEMANDED it. It was an order that WILL be fulfilled " Bugs explained to the Writer. The Writer didn't give a shit, but knew the story needed to progress. But we can all agree that Buggs is being a little bitch. But moving on with the story, Buggs had successfully stopped the infighting. "Fine. I'll stop attacking this insane piece of shit for now" Willie said.

"You're fucking roadkill" Luigi announced.

"Shut up! We need to take care of our current situation first!" Willie said. "Or you could suck my balls" Luigi suggested. Willie ignored that and continued his speech, "Right now as we speak, the military and Robotnik's allies are fighting. They will destroy the city as they fight. We need to stop them before this happens"

"Actually, we just need to go stop the military first. We won't get prosecuted if they think we're just one of the crazy locals" Espio explained.

Nate walked into the conversation and added nothing to it. Nate didn't care at all. Only Buggs was aware of this fact. "How exactly are we going to do this?" Willie said.

"We're going to walk up to them with a crate full of guns. We'll have AK-47s, grenades and a rocket launcher. We'll sneak in to the military base, killing only the bare minimum" Luigi began  
"Zhis plan of yours will never work" Antoine said.

"Shut up, whore! With our superior Russian allies, we shall soon claim victory!" Luigi yelled

Spiderman walked into the room and suppressed the urge to attack Luigi. He noted his strange behaviour and just decided it was stress. "Why are we attacking the military again?" He asked. "We're not going to attack them. We just need them to side with us in this. A battle against Eggman and Wily would be insane" Willie explained.

"We also have to make sure they don't decide to just kill everyone in the city" Buggs added.

Luigi glared at Willie and then Buggs. "Fuck you! You heartless cunts!! I'll burn your dead bodies over a fire pit and then eat them" Luigi threatened.

Espio took a step closer to Luigi. Luigi quickly turned towards Espio, "What the fuck do you want!"

"You need to calm down" Espio ordered.

Luigi took a slow but deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs. Spiderman webbed Luigi's mouth shut. Asami threw a kunai at Pete. Spiderman, sensing the kunai coming, jumped out of the way. Luigi flipped off Spiderman.

"When do we start?"


	6. Whores of Babylon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Knuckles to ascend.

Chapter six: Whores of Babylon

Sonic awoke and screamed with fury. Tails saw and slapped the shit out of him. "Ah, he is awake" Zarl said.

"Shut the fuck up" Daffy said.

Zarl threw a fist at Daffy but the attack was blocked by Knuckles. "We don't have time for that right now"

"Very well" Zarl said, "But I must remind you that even my patience has its limits" 

Knuckles nodded at Zarl and released his hand, "I understand"

Sonic looked around and noted they were in a infirmary like room, "What the hell is wrong with you people?" Sonic demanded, "Why were you watching me sleep?"

Daffy slapped Sonic, "Shut the fuck up. The doctor just told us you might wake up soon, so we came in-" Daffy was interrupted, "INSIDE MY ASSHOLE!?" Sonic screamed. Daffy gestured to Sonic as if he was going to tell him a secret. However, when Sonic obliged and leaned over, Daffy screamed in Sonic's ears. Knuckles punched both Daffy and Sonic. Tails punched Knuckles, causing Daffy to punch Tails and then Sonic. "ENOUGH!" Knuckles roared. He and Daffy glared at each other before Sonic interrupted.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked. Knuckles turned to Sonic, "We made it to Angel Island" Knuckles announced, still glaring at Daffy. Daffy replied with a middle finger.

"Where's Mighty?" Sonic asked.

"I'm right here"

Sonic screamed and pointed at Mighty as he came into view. Tails slapped the shit out of Sonic. 

"Sorry..." Sonic mumbled.

"What the fuck..." Tails mumbled.

"Uh.... Anyway" Knuckles said, "We made it to the island"

"Did you regain your lost powers?" Sonic asked. Knuckles didn't say anything. "Why not?" Sonic questioned.

"I.... Don't know... I just can't" Knuckles mumbled.

"Then you're a bitch" Daffy said. He walked over to Knuckles to strangle him but Mighty stood in the way. "No Daffy" Mighty hissed out. "Get out of his way, Mighty" Sonic said.

"No"

Sonic got out of the bed, flew at Mighty and slammed his fist into Mighty's face. The attack did nothing and Mighty backhanded Sonic into a wall. Mighty sighed, "I'm sorry about this"

Sonic got up and pulled out a gun from a pocket dimension, "Fuck you" Sonic roared. Knuckles ran and tackled Sonic to the floor. He began slamming fist upon fist into Sonic's face. "Knock it off or I'll knock your life off" Knuckles roared.

Mighty pulled Knuckles off of Sonic. Daffy picked up a chair and bashed it against the back of Mighty's head. Mighty turned and punched Daffy in the gut, this bringing him out of the fight. Zarl hissed and began to charge Mighty. Tails out a hand on Zarl's shoulder. "No. This is over" 

Sonic got up and sucker punched Knuckles before walking back to his hospital bed and sitting down. "What's the plan? Are you doing it or not" Sonic asked. Knuckles didn't say anything. Sonic shrugged and pulled out a cigarette.

Tails slapped it out of the blue hedgehog's hand. "None of that. But you are right... We need a plan"

"Go to the Emerald" 

Everyone looked to Sonic, "I thought you were against using Chaos Energy and super forms" Knuckles said. This time Sonic said nothing. 

"Let's just go"

The group left the infirmary. Along the way, Vector joined them. As well as two other people. "Is it time?" Vector asked. Knuckles nodded. The group continued on in silence.

Upon reaching outside, Sonic noted his populated the island had become. "Mighty has been trying to build a base here to Stop all the evil in the world" Knuckles said.

"It's taken a long time, but I believe we can at least do something to help the world" Mighty added.

Sonic didn't reply.

"You must be very resourceful to have gathered such protectors" Zarl said.

"They still need training and an actual leader" Mighty replied, taking a glance at Knuckles. Sonic swung a fist at Mighty, who dodged the blow. "Don't" Sonic simply said.

The group stopped once again. "I'll catch up later" Sonic said as he walked off. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!" Daffy screamed. Tails pulled out a gun to shoot Sonic in the back, but Mighty slapped it out of his hand. Tails pulled out a tazer and tazed Mighty.

It had no effect.

Mighty frowned at Tails. Knuckles turned Tails to face him and then slammed his fist into the fox's face. Zarl growled at Knuckles, Knuckles glared back at Zarl. "We'll settle this later" Knuckles said.  
Zarl, Tails and Daffy nodded.

The group continued onwards in silence. Although the tension was louder than ever.

To Yogi,

Yogi bear sat in a cafe and awaited orders. With him was Jack, who was twirling his fingers through his mustache. "When do we get that picnic basket?" Yogi asked.

Jack had ordered some fries, a few burgers, steak and a few drinks. One of these drinks happened to be a vanilla shake. Something he quite enjoyed. He looked over to Yogi, "Soon. For now we have to wait" Jack said.

"Where's the pig?" Yogi asked.

"You'll see"

Elsewhere,

Porky Pig stepped out of an alley. A few of Mighty's trainees were passing by doing their routine jog. As Porky watched them past, another figure appeared. It was Zargak.

"Are you prepared?" 

Porky nodded.

"Good. The moment Knuckles ascends back to Godhood is the moment we can make our move" Saddam smiled "And soon our fated battles can begin"

"A-yuh, a-yuh , a-yuh.... Finally " Pork grimaced, "Daffy will die"

To Sonic,

Sonic exited a good shop and checked his phone. In the news, the military had plans regarding the Robotnik takeover. Sonic frowned at this and at the General of the military... General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross.

"That bastard!" Sonic yelled. He pulled out a gun and fired it in the air. A few of the security forces rushed over with weapons in hand, "What are you doing?" one asks.

Sonic quickly charged and slammed into the security forces starting a fight. A officer swung a baton at Sonic, hitting him on the side of the head. Sonic retaliated by unloading a clip in the officer's skull. The remaining four officers begin to fire their bullets upon Sonic. But the hedgehog is resourceful and used the dead officer body as a meat shield. "YOU MONSTER!" Another officer screamed as he pulled out a baton to attack.

Accessing his super-speed, Sonic zipped behind the officer. "Nothing personal, kid" Sonic whispered right before he snapped the officer's neck. Just as the fight was about to continue, a voice calls off the last three officers.

"Who the are you?" Sonic demanded. 

Ray walks into view, "Did you forget about me?" Ray asks. Mighty Mouse landed right next to him, "You almost made me have to hurt you" MM said. "Fuck you, whore" Sonic howled.

Mighty Mouse ignored that. "What got you so worked up?" Ray asked.

"Ross"

Ray glared at Sonic and nodded. "Ross?" Mighty Mouse asked, "I don't think he'll be a problem"

Sonic frowned, "He was last time. He kept coming after us over and over. Even after the Global Leaders ordered him to stop" Sonic explained. "I remember he was there when Knuckles was depowered. You could tell by the look of his face that he was extremely pleased with himself. Sonic is right... Ross will be a problem" Ray said.

Mighty Mouse itched his chin, "Should we warn Knuckles?" He asked. "No" Sonic said as he stalked off.

To Knuckles,

Knuckles and the rest of the group made their way to the Master Emerald. "What exactly are you going to do?" Daffy asked. "Shut the fuck up!" Tails replied.

Daffy slammed Tails head into the wall. A beautiful woman walked by the group. She was beautiful and the group noticed everything. The way her hips swayed when she walked, the smell of her prefect hair or perhaps how large her breasts were. 

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Daffy screamed. He pulled out a knife to attack the woman whom he believed was Zarl. But Zarl was in the group. "Daffy..." Tails said as he placed a hand on the duck's shoulder. "What is it?" Daffy asked. Tails slammed his fist into Daffy's face.

"Knock it off you two" Vector said.

"Suck my balls" Tails replied.

Vector turned to face Tails. "Can we do this later?" Mighty asked. Knuckles had gone on ahead. He wanted nothing to do with the unneeded drama. Daffy was the first to notice and rushed off. Everyone followed closely behind. 

"KNUCKLES!" Daffy howled.

Knuckles stopped, turned and punched Daffy in the face when he got closer. Daffy countered with a fist to the jaw. Tails came onto the scene and tackled Daffy to the floor. Knuckles kicked Daffy in the face and walked away. Vector, Mighty and the others ran after Knuckles, ignoring Daffy and Tails as they fought.

Soon Knuckles was in front of the Master Emerald. But leaning on it was Sonic.

"He's back on the news" Sonic simply said.

"Who? Eggman? Shadow?" Knuckles asked smirking, "That fucker Yogi?"

"Ross"

"Where?" 

"Our city"

"You doing this too?" 

Sonic shrugged, "He has to pay. If I had known he was part of the forces blocking our city... Well I would have stayed"

"It's not too late" Knuckles said. The group showed up. "Sonic?" Vector said. The blue hedgehog placed a hand on the Master Emerald and began to glow bright blue. After a few seconds of bright light, Sonic appeared as a very light and very bright blue with much greener eyes. "I'll meet you there" Sonic said as he teleported away with his unlocked Chaos powers.

Tails and Daffy finally showed up. "Was that Sonic?" Daffy asked. "Yeah" Knuckles replied as he walked to the Master Emerald. "We'll see him soon"

Knuckles placed his hand on the Master Emerald and the room glowed green.

To The Kill of Kills,

Outside the Master Emerald room was the Kill of Kills. Zargak and Porky Pig has kept an eye on the comings and goings of the temple where the Master Emerald resided. Their waiting finally paid off when their target finally appeared. Daffy and Tails. Zargak hated the fox as Porky hated the duck. The two made their way towards the Master Emerald.

Upon reaching the room, Zargak roared. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked. Knuckles was now green and once again a God.

"It's Zargak and some goon" Tails announced.

"That's not a goon... That's Porky Pig" Daffy said.

"We are here to seal you away and take our revenge" Zargak said.

"What the hell?" Vector yelled. Daffy pulled out a gun and fired at Knuckles. The bullet bounced off him. "You can't kill Knuckles! Knuckles will kill you!!" Daffy yelled, "Then I'll kill your family and fuck your wives!"  
"Shut up, E-uh, e-uh, e-uh Daffy. T-today you die" Porky said. "Doubtful" Zarl said. He crossed his arms. What no one noticed was that Jack and Yogi had used Chaos Control to teleport into the room. Yogi pulled out a magical object and threw it at Knuckles. "What the fuck?" Knuckles yelled.

He then disappeared.


	7. The Climax part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing.

Chapter seven: The climax part one

"What did you do to Knuckles?" Mighty demanded.

"ANSWER US!" Vector yelled.

Yogi glanced at Vector and then Mighty before finally looking at Tails. The angry bear began to hiss, "I only want one thing and one thing only" 

"What does that have anything to do with Knuckles!? What did you do? " Vector yelled.

"I want my picnic basket!" Yogi yelled. "Bear guy! You'll die here today!" Tails yelled as he ran at Yogi. Daffy fired his gun at Zargak. The Kill of Kills caught the bullets and threw them on the floor. "You're a whore!" Zargak said.

Porky fired a slingshot that knocked the pistol out of Daffy's hand. "You traitor!" Daffy hissed. Porky pulled out a knife and began to walk over to Daffy. Zarl and Vector nodded at each other and rushed towards Zargak. Mighty clapped his hands together, sending a shock-wave that knocked Jack and Yogi down. The two jumped back up. "You fucking scum! I'll fuck your dead body with my massive bear cock!" Yogi roared.

The two mystery people that joined the group revealed themselves to be robot assassins sent by Donald Duck. "What the shit is this?" Daffy howled. The two robots flew into the fight. One tackled Daffy into the ground. Porky jumped and slashed at the robot with his knife. The other robot flipped off Jack, who pulled out a gun and began randomly firing it at everything. Tails and Yogi collided with a series of fists. "You're going to pay for the people that you killed!" Tails hissed.

"As I told you before, I'm going to eat one of your tails!" Yogi said. He swung a fist at Tails which the fox ducked under. Tails used a tazer to get Yogi to retreat back. "You bastard!" Yogi hissed, "Shut the fuck up!" Tails said.

Mighty jumped and slapped the gun out of Jack's hands and punched him out of the room. He turned toward the flying robot. The robot looked back and self destructed.

The explosion knocked everyone except Zargak, Zarl, Yogi, Vector, and Mighty away. "Beautiful. Just what I wanted" Zargak commented. "You won't be leaving here alive" Mighty said.

"Return Knuckles!" Zarl yelled.

"No" Zargak said.

"Then we break you" Zarl hissed as he and Mighty jumped to attack the Kill of Kills.

Zargak snarled as his enemies approached.

Yogi did nothing but watched as his hand travelled downwards.

To Sonic,

Sonic had teleported to the city. His city. "Time to take care of business" he said to no one but a few robots coming over to kill him. He ignored them completely as they were beneath them.

As he stood there, he noticed someone watching him.

It was God!!!!!

God appeared in front of Sonic and reached for the ground. Upon scooping up some dirt, God looked into Sonic's eyes as He ate the dirt. Time slowed as God slowly chewed the rocks into tiny pieces of nothing. As the stare down continued, Sonic spoke up.

"What?"

"I have come to decide what to do" 

"Order a pizza" Sonic suggested.

God slapped the shit out of Sonic and his bitch ass nonsense.

"This chapter is over" God announced.


	8. The Climax part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret meetings take place as the players prepare for war.

Chapter eight: The climax part two

Luigi, Spiderman and Willie went to meet up with the leader of the military base. While Luigi tried to snuggle in weapons for his bullshit: 'violence only plan', he was stopped by Buggs. 

"Fucking rabbit. I'll cut off his head and use it as a cock pillow" Luigi rambled.

"Shut up before I slam my massive rabbit dick into your asshole 48 to 100 times in a span of a minute" Buggs countered.

Luigi spat on the ground and said nothing until the military leader came out to meet them. It was General Thunderbolt Ross and Tony Stark. "Fuck you, bitch!" Luigi said. He pulled out a gun and fired it into the sky.

Tony had already donned his armor, so he fired a repulsor beam that knocked the green plumber away before speaking to the group. He didn't notice Spiderman at first. "So, did anyone come here to actually talk or are you all insane?" Tony asked.

"Our more crazier members are not here at the moment" Spiderman noted.

"Is that so? What are you people wanting to accomplish?" General Ross asked.

"We need some help fighting Eggman and Dr. Wily" Willie said.

Luigi had gotten up and rejoined the conversation. "I'll have to fuck you up for that later" he told Tony. Tony blasted him again. The group approved.

"Tell your friend to stop picking fights with me" 

"He does that with everyone. I'll beat his bitch ass into the grave soon anyway" Buggs said.

"Moving on. We're here to request help. We have this" Willie said.

Tony was handed a USB drive. "Intel on the enemy?"

Willie nodded. Tony ducked under a green fireball, fired another blast into Luigi before speaking again. "We need all the info available. Last we heard about this Robotnik guy, He had launched into space"

"That was five years ago, right around the time we first showed up in the universe" Spiderman explained.

"Hold on a second. Pete, what are you doing here with these guys?" Tony asked.

"I was tracking down the Shocker. But things kinda turned sour when all this violence started happening. Honestly, I've been doing damage control" Spiderman said.

"Fuck you Spiderman! I can't wait to kill you!" Luigi said. He took a step towards Peter in a threatening way before being shot in the chest again by Iron-man. "We just need your support in taking back out city" Willie said.

"We were actually planning an attack pretty soon. But if you have a plan already, we'll hear it" General Ross said.

"So far, we have nothing. But we will gladly join your attack planning" Willie said.

To Donald,

Donald Duck, Goofy, Bean, Bark, Fang and Herman all sat in a meeting room. There in the room was Dr. Robotnik. He was finally here at long last. Just as Zargak made it into the story not too long ago.

With him were his close friends, Dr. Wily, Norman Osborn, and Professor Fuk-U. Bass leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Kinda like a pretzel who ounce drank a red bull, Gatorade and Mike's hard lemonade, but the power was too strong for it. The pretzel had exploded into pieces of darkness and evil in this world only to get up in the morning one day to realize it was all a dream. It folded itself due to sheer anger and embarrassment.

Just as the good doctor was about to speak, Daffy fell through a wormhole and into the room. "Shit! I failed..... Now the world as we know it will be destroyed by the forces of Brainiac" Daffy yelled before shooting himself in the head with a custom future tech pistol that could fire four bullets in under two seconds.

No one said anything at first, and then Robotnik spoke up, "This changes nothing. I have come here today for my allies. I have unfortunately have run into problems in space. The Black Arms seek to come to earth. I have yet to reason out why that is"

"So you need some of us to help you out?" Bass asked.

"Yes. That is correct. But I need Osborn to stay here" Robotnik said.

"I'll even do you one better. I'll take over this city" Osborn smiled, "Just leave a decoy here and we'll handle the rest"

"Perhaps Mr. Gold would be up to the task. After all, you two are identical. Even down to the DNA sequences" Dr. Wily suggested.

"Bass should stay here as well. He is a fool covered in the power of weakness" Dr. Fuk-U said.

Bass walked over to Dr. Fuk-U and slammed the poor fool's head into the desk until he died. No one noticed because they continued their conversation like nothing happened. But if Yogi was there, he'd want Dr. Fuk-U's head so he could bust a nut in it.

"So we are all in agreement then? Norman, Donald, Goofy, Bass and Fang are to stay here on earth to await our return. The rest will accompany me into space" Dr. Robotnik said.

"What about Sonic?" Goofy asked.

"Fuck! That blue hedgehog has an ass-whooping coming his way" Bass said.

"He has been a pest in the past" Dr. Wily said.

"Beat him but do not kill him" Robotnik said, "His life belongs to me"

"And that thing the duck was yammering about?" Herman asked.

"We'll deal with this 'Brainiac' at a later date" Norman said.

"Then this meeting is over" Dr. Wily announced.

Robots came in and cleaned up the dead bodies.

To Sonic,

Sonic sat in an alley thinking. He imagined that his dick was the size of the Empire State building. While not knowing what exactly that was, he did remember that Daffy had talked about it before. But he did know that the building was large. Very large. He assumed people would either duck under his amazing penis or would get fucking cut in half by it. He wanted to slap Daffy, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles in the face with it while the hot Station Square news Journalist licked it while interviewing Sonic about how awesome he was. 

Sonic looked up in the sky and watched as a ship left the atmosphere at a fast pace.

He knew something was up, but he didn't quite know what. As Sonic pondered, something tapped his shoulder.

It was a sword.

Sonic jumped back, "Antoine" he stated.

"Hedgehog" Antoine spoke back.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic asked.

Ironman flew into the scene, "Taking back the city"

"Oh. The lap dog" Sonic bitterly spoke out, "Hey! I was just doing my job. Unlike you, I actually know how to save my planet without resorting to ripping holes in the Multi-Verse" Tony countered.

Sonic glared at Tony and an intense stare off began. "I should fuck you up" Sonic said.

"You won't" Buggs said as he walked into the conversation, "Because we'll beat your ass"

Antoine took a ready position. "I knew I'd have to fucking fight you bastards one day" Sonic hissed out. Luigi climbed out of a trash can and stood next to Sonic.

"I'll help you, Sonic" Luigi said.

"Enough of this!" Espio said.

"I'm not the one going around starting fights" Tony said. "Fine. I'll let this go for now. But despite this, I do like working with you" Sonic stated.

Espio jumped off the wall he stuck to, "I guess you'll be joining our team for now"

"What are out objectives?" Sonic asked.

"Search and destroy" Antoine said.

Sonic smiled.

To Daffy,

Daffy got up and looked around at the devastating scene. "Fuck this shit! Writer" Daffy addressed the Writer. I. Me. Me, myself and I. Me who is most high. I had realized what it was that Daffy wanted.  
"To the next scene!" Daffy commanded.

(Editor's note: Access denied. Yes you were right to assume I wouldn't agree with this as you suggested below)

I'm going to say no to this request, only because the Editor would definitely not like all this fourth wall breaking in the story so far. Moving on.

Daffy saw that Vector and Zarl attempted to fight both the robot assassin that had cloaked itself and Zargak at the same time. In fact it was a free for all.

Daffy still had the Shock Gauntlets, so He activated them and fired a sneak attack at the robot assassin. The shock-wave slammed into the robot, sending it flying into Vector, who punched through it. Zargak turned toward Daffy, "I see you got through the pig"

"That wasn't me or my biding to happen" Daffy hissed.

"Regardless. I have no time for this fight" Zargak said as he snapped his fingers. With that action movement, Zargak teleported himself, Porky, Jack and Yogi away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Daffy screamed. 

Zarl snarled and Vector joined in. Mighty punched the floor, causing the whole island to shake. "THAT FUCKING BITCH ASS WHORE WILL DIE FOR THIS!" Daffy howled to the heavens . His group of friends agreed. Daffy went over to Tails to shake him awake.

Tails came back to consciousness with a body shake that lifted him off the ground and into the sky. Daffy flew up and punched the fox. Tails was now awake.

"Fuck is going on?" Tails yelled as he slammed his fist into Daffy's face. Daffy returned with a headbutt. Tails crashed into the ground due to the impact and Daffy flew into Tails with a body slam. Vector ran over to the fight, picked up Daffy and threw him at the wall.

"You better fucking stop now!" Vector yelled as he watched Daffy crash into the intended thing he was supposed to crash into. Zarl put a hand on Vector's shoulder, "Stop this" Zarl hissed. He and Vector received a shock-wave blast that flung them into the wall.

Tails for up and looked around. "Why are you guys fighting right now? We have to find Knuckles and we have to stop Eggman"

Daffy, Zarl, Vector and Mighty walked over to Tails.

"You may be right.... What would you have us do?" Daffy asked. Tails pulled out the Chaos Emerald and pondered.

To Donald,

Donald took a large drink from his advanced Whiskey. It was a Whiskey that was modified with 5.32% more alcohol. Dr. Robotnik had commissioned a robot to make such drinks. As Donald drank, Norman Osborn spoke up.

"Now then. I believe that a plan should be put into place" Osborn suggested.

"Yes. But I really think Donald, Bass and Fang should deal with this" Goofy said.

"Why's that?" Fang asked.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DUCKING OUT ON US!" Bass hissed.

"Shut the fuck up, you dirty slut" Goofy hissed, "I'm laying down some future plans. We aren't going to leave anyone to the fire of Sonic's or any other idiot who would dare stand up to us"

"You want Sonic for yourself. I get it. Besides that, we aren't meant to actually win this fight" Donald said. Bass slammed his fist into the wall when Donald even dared to speak of the possibility of their defeat. Donald continued, "We just need to hide the fact that the Doctor only came to pick up a few people and items"

"Do we know what that was?" Bass asked.

"We don't ask those types of questions" Fang eyed Bass, "But... Whatever the thing is, Shadow has it. I just don't think Shadow knows it yet. The Doctor will be visiting him soon"

"Besides out little conspiracy theories, we have a job to do" Norman said.

"Dr Gold's ETA?" Donald asked.

"Now"

Dr. Gold entered the room with his robot Knights. "It is now time for us to take action"

"What do you have in mind?" Fang asked.

"A perfect distraction for our Goblin friend" Dr. Gold said.

To Shadow,

Something was happening. Shadow was sure of it. And soon these events would reach across and affect his affairs too. Shadow grumbled as he lit a cigar.

He walked over to his computer and typed a few things into the system governing the digital information that is thus being called upon. From the depths of the Datascape, came forth knowledge. The power of information that Shadow wishes to bestow upon himself. What power. What duty. What would Shadow do with this information?

Shadow pondered many things. One of these being the items Dr. Robotnik was after. He'd soon have to either remove such artifacts, destroy them or defend against the coming battle. Robotnik was coming and there was nothing anyone could do to stop this.

After a few more moments of extra thoughts, the mental information that had taken hold of the mind that belonged to Shadow, broke apart upon realizing that he was receiving a call. "On screen"

The caller revealed himself via voice from the computer. "Shadow. It has been long overdue that we talked about this city"

It was the Commander. The leader of G.U.N.

"I suppose it is. We have a lot to discuss. Mainly Robotnik and the Black Arms" Shadow said.

End of Act 5


End file.
